We propose to study the voltage dependent conductances of perfused squid giant axons. We plan to apply various group-specific reagents and monitor the electrical properties under voltage clamp conditions. We also plan to investigate the asymmetry currents which have been identified with the gating process. Experiments are also planned to investigate the effects of altering the lipid composition of the axon with cholesterol using a liposome technique and with certain phospholipids using phospholipid exchange protein. The goal of this research is to establish certain structural properties of the membrane and its proteins responsible for excitation.